


can't stop looking at you

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall looked really good at the wedding. Harry shows him how much he appreciates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how Niall looked at Johannah's wedding. Damn Niall, you aren't supposed to show up the groom on his wedding day.

The first thing Niall notices is that the bathroom is far too small for this. But then again, it probably wasn't meant for more than one person at a time.   


"Jesus,  Haz," Niall says, his  arse being pushed back against the counter so hard it hurts a little. " Not so hard."

Harry whimpers, and Niall tips the dumb hat he's wearing off his head. "Wanted to get my mouth on you all day," he says, face nuzzling into the fabric of Niall's suit pants. "You look so good, Ni."

Niall preens, can't really help it when Harry looks so pretty on his knees, looking up at Niall with dark eyes. "It's a wedding," he says, a little breathless as Harry unzips his trousers. "Some of us had to look like we weren't wearing the same suit we wore to prom."

" Heeey," Harry answers, pulling Niall's cock through the zipper.

"Oh, no," Niall says quickly, popping the button on his pants. "We are not doing this again."

Harry licks at the base of Niall's dick. "Liked it though. Last time, when I could feel the zipper on my  arse as you fucked me. Made me so hard, Niall. That you couldn't wait to get out of your jeans."

"Fuck," Niall swears, sliding his hands. "Yeah, but it's not so good when your dick gets pinched in the teeth."

Harry hums his reply, tucking his  lips against his teeth as his mouth slides down the length of Niall's cock.

"Oh, alright. Straight to it then, fuck," Niall pants out, trying to spread his legs a little wider to get more comfortable. This bathroom looked a lot bigger before Harry pulled him inside and dropped to his knees.

Harry, who is looking up at Niall from beneath his lashes, pink  lips wrapped tight around Niall's cock as he bobs up and down. It's dangerous, this thing they do when they're out and dressed up. Sneaking off together to go to the loo, or finding an empty bedroom upstairs at a party. It's one of their favorite things about going out. 

It's one of Harry's biggest kinks, the possibility of someone walking in on them when he's on his knees with Niall's cock in his mouth. The media's favorite pop star to name a womanizer, actually much prefers to get fucked in the mouth. 

Niall wonders what would happen if someone actually did walk in on them, maybe take a snap of Harry with his eyes shut tight, hand curled around the base as he presses himself further down, working past his gag reflex so Niall's cock hits the back of his throat.

" _Shit_!" Niall gasps, fingers twisting into Harry's curls as he fucks his hips forward into Harry's mouth. Thank god they don't have a show for another two weeks, Harry's going to sound like he has strep through after this. "Harry, I'm  gonna come."

Even after all the times they've done this, Niall still expects Harry to pull off and  wank him through his orgasm. But it  never happens, Harry just sucks harder and drops his jaw, nose pressing gently against Niall's pubic bone until Niall can feel the tightness of Harry's throat.

Niall comes so hard he curls in on himself, thrusting harder into Harry's mouth as he works himself through it. Harry doesn't stop sucking until Niall pulls him off by his hair, saliva dripping down his chin and lips swollen red. Niall can see his arm moving as he jerks himself off, and Niall will  never get over how much sucking dick turns Harry on.

"Come here," Niall says. "Let me."

Harry gets up quickly, hand immediately coming up to cup Niall's cheek and lick into his mouth. Harry is always a good pull, making sure the person he's with is getting off as much as he does. Niall's never left disappointed.

"Niall," Harry whines, mouthing across Niall's jaw to suck briefly at a spot behind his ear. Niall's legs shake a little, and if he hadn't just come, what Harry's doing to his neck would certainly get him there. "So close, please."

"Yeah," says Niall, fingers reaching down between their bodies to curl a fist around Harry's cock. Harry is so hard his cock throbs in Niall's hand, come bubbling up at the tip to make it a smooth glide from tip to root. 

Niall has enough wits about him to use his other hand to grab at the box of tissues, pulling a few out as his other twists over the head of Harry's cock. "Come on,  Hazza," he says, voice low before he nips at Harry's neck. "Come for me."

Harry's always done well with instructions, eager to please and even eager to do as he's told. Tonight is no different, and he comes with a loud moan into the tissue Niall's holding. Harry' s knees buckle, and Niall holds on tight to his waist until he's able to stand up straight.

"Niall," Harry whispers, pulling back so he can see Niall's face. "That was really good."

Niall rolls his eyes and pushes Harry back. "Come off it," he says, but feels pride bubble up in his chest anyways. "You're having me on."

Harry zips up his trousers, and Niall realizes belatedly that his cock is still hanging out of the flaps of dress pants. He tucks himself back in and leans back against the counter, liking it much more now that the edge isn't  digging into his  arse . 

"Please," Harry says. "As if you don't know how good you are."

Niall shrugs. "Suppose I do."

"Cocky bastard," Harry says with a grin. 

"Suppose I am," Niall answers. "You love it."

Harry unlocks the door and opens it, gesturing for Niall to go first. "Suppose I do."   



End file.
